Operación Pastel
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Por mucho que él se opusiera a las ideas de la evolucionadora jamás podría disuadirla, y eso era algo que había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo y a base de la experiencia. A partir de ese momento las ideas de amor de Blue eran las suyas. Y que alguien se atreviera a discutirlo. (SpecialShipping/OldRivalShipping) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Crys (Ryuunoko)!


Jamás me había costado escribir algo como esto... espero que haya quedado decente xD

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío~

**Advertencias:** SpecialShipping (Red/Yellow) y más leve OldRivalShipping (Green/Blue). Posible Ooc. Pasteles everywhere.

**Nota adicional: **¡Crys! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Eres una persona maravillosa a la que quiero muchísimo, y por eso he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en escribirte este Special (que al final me ha quedado tremendamente OldRival, pero bueno xD) en el que he puesto todo mi amor uwu ¡Disfruta mucho hoy! Te mereces eso y mucho más *kokoro de dimensiones estratosféricas*

(...)

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan atrapado en aquella habitación que normalmente era su lugar de refugio, aquel en el que podía escapar de toda la tensión a la que se sometía día a día. Él era un chico al que no le gustaba inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, estaba seguro de que a nadie le gustaría igual que a él no le gustaba cuando Blue lo hacía. Por eso, cuando escuchó la petición que esta misma chica le había hecho, su mirada confundida buscó aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban con expectación.

– A ver si lo he entendido... – Green tomó aire para seguir hablando – ¿Quieres que me interponga en la relación de Red y Yellow para hacer que tengan una relación real?

– Justo eso Greeny – Asintió seria la chica.

Típico de Blue.

Lo que cambiaba en aquella ocasión era la forma y los medios por los que desarrollaba su plan para que el ocupado e inocente campeón de Kanto y la adorable y tímida sanadora se declararan el amor que ella creía que se profesaban.

Pero lo cierto era que para Green la cosa no era tan obvia.

Para él la forma de la que trataba Red a Yellow era igual a la que podía tratar a otra chica que fuera su amiga – como pudiera ser Blue – y con la rubia le ocurría lo mismo.

El problema residía en que por mucho que él se opusiera a las ideas de la evolucionadora jamás podría disuadirla, y eso era algo que había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo y a base de la experiencia.

A partir de ese momento las ideas de amor de Blue eran las suyas.

Y que alguien se atreviera a discutirlo.

– ¿Cuándo empiezo? – Preguntó Green cruzándose de brazos resignado.

– Ahora mismo querido.

Al igual que la sonrisa de satisfacción de Blue no se hizo esperar, el gesto intranquilo de Green no tardó mucho en hacer acto de presencia.

(…)

– No voy a salir, Blue.

Pegada a la puerta de entrada de la casa que compartía Yellow con su tío Wilton a lindes del Bosque Verde, Blue intentaba escuchar de la forma más clara posible la voz de la chica que se refugiaba dentro de su hogar.

– Vamos Yellow – Insistió la castaña poniendo un puchero a sabiendas de que Yellow no podría verlo.

Un suspiro se escuchó desde el interior de la vivienda.

– Si quieres ir de compras de nuevo hazlo tú sola, pero yo debo quedarme aquí para prepararle la comida a mi tío – Respondió Yellow algo inquieta. No le gustaba rechazar a Blue de esa manera.

Por su parte la evolucionadora ya empezaba a cansarse de esperar la faceta cabezota de Yellow. En parte estaba orgullosa de ella porque había empezado a aplicar todo lo que le había dicho para evitar decir sí a cada persona que le propusiera algo, pero el que esto mismo lo usara contra ella era algo que no había tenido en cuenta, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. Aunque si de otra cosa también se enorgullecía era de ser tan precavida como era ella.

Era la hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

– Pero te he hecho pastel... – Dijo intentando dar algo de pena mientras Blasty se acercaba a la casa sosteniendo una pequeña cesta que desprendía un embriagante olor a dulce.

Blue juraría haber escuchado a Yellow relamerse desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Punto para ella.

– ¿Vas a salir entonces...? Se enfría – Continuó siguiendo con el mismo tono de voz que antes a la vez que tomaba el postre que le tendía su pokémon, haciendo regresar a este acto seguido.

Tras estas palabras hubo unos instantes de silencio.

Instantes en los que Blue sopesó la posibilidad de perder y no llegar a la parte estrella del plan. Instantes eternos en los que parecía que Yellow nunca abandonaría la seguridad de su hogar para sucumbir a tan dulce tentación. Aunque todo esto despareció cuando la puerta de madera se abrió ruidosamente dejando ver a la pequeña rubia, que avanzó con decisión a Blue arrebatándole el pastel, la cuál no esperaba tal reacción por parte de su amiga.

– Bien, tú ganas. ¿A dónde vamos? – Habló seria la sanadora mirando directamente a los ojos de Blue antes de volver a entrar a su casa con el pastel en las manos.

Cuando momentos después volvió a salir Blue ya se había recuperado de la situación anterior, pero aun así no pudo evitar mirar algo extrañada a Yellow.

– ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó la rubia sonrojándose un poco.

Blue suspiró aliviada y todavía sin dirigirle la palabra a la otra chica tomó el camino hacia Ciudad Verde haciendo entender a Yellow que debía seguirla, pero no sin antes dedicarle una breve sonrisa pícara, de estas que tanto la caracterizaban.

La evolucionadora estaba feliz de notar otra vez esos matices que tenía el carácter de Yellow y que lo hacían tan especial, pero que habían permanecido escondidos durante toda la conversación que acababan de mantener.

Por más que ella se empeñara en ayudarla para vencer sus miedos y su timidez, Yellow debía seguir siendo Yellow.

Debía seguir teniendo ese encanto que sólo ella tenía y que la hacía tan fascinante.

(…)

Se preguntaba qué le había llevado a ir de Pueblo Paleta a Ciudad Verde sin ningún motivo aparente, un impulso que había provenido de quién sabe donde y que probablemente lo único que buscaba era encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse el resto del día.

Porque él, el campeón de Kanto, no podría entrenar durante todo el día, y de seguro que tampoco a lo largo del siguiente. La razón era que el Profesor Oak había insistido en realizarles una serie de pruebas para ver en qué estado se encontraban después de los numerosos retos y desafíos que habían tenido que ir enfrentando durante las últimas semanas, y al ver el cansancio que estos tenían no tuvo más remedio que decidir darles unos días de descanso. La salud de sus amigos pokémon estaba antes de su pasión por el combate.

Y el deseo de olvidarse de los combates era el que le había llevado a estar caminando por las calles de Ciudad Verde sin rumbo aparente, y por supuesto sin la compañía de ningún pokémon.

Pero tenía que reconocer que no daba resultado, y que ciertamente estaba aburrido de aquello.

Mucho.

Suspiró cansado y pensativo, y decidió sentarse en un banco a, por qué no, ver pasar a las personas que caminaban delante de él – personas que por suerte no lo habían reconocido como la persona que era –. Siguió en esta posición con la mirada perdida, hasta que el brillo dorado de los cabellos de una persona a la que reconoció al instante llegó hasta sus ojos rojizos.

– ¡Yellow! – Exclamó levantándose de golpe y caminando rápidamente hasta la chica con una gran sonrisa – Pensaba que hoy tenías cosas que hacer – Continuó una vez quedó frente a la rubia, quién lo saludó alegremente con la mano.

– ¡Hola Red-san! Y las tengo, pero Blue me ha obligado a... – Paró en seco al notar que la castaña había desaparecido – ¿Has visto a Blue?

– No – Red se encontraba aún más confundido que Yellow, pero prefirió ignorarlo – ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? – Preguntó esbozando su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

– C-Claro – Respondió tímidamente la chica mientras sufría un casi inadvertible sonrojo.

Mientras los dos chicos comenzaban a andar iniciando lo que parecía una animada conversación, la desparecida Blue los observaba escondida entre la gente. Había aprovechado un momento en el que Yellow había estado distraída para escabullirse disimuladamente con la intención de continuar con su plan maestro.

Buscó un lugar más tranquilo perdiendo de vista a Red y Yellow – en esos momentos Green ya debería estar observándolos – y tomó su videomisor para marcar el número del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

– Aquí Jigglypuff sensual, ¿me recibes Charizard cascarrabias? – Dijo todo lo seria que pudo, evitando no reírse por la cara que veía del chico al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que la idea de los nombres en clave le entusiasmaría.

– _Blue... ¿esto es necesario? – _Preguntó Green en lo que era un pregunta que perfectamente podría haber sido retórica, pues bien sabía la respuesta a la misma – _Ya puestos podrías haber elegido nombre más coherentes__– _Siguió quejándose al tiempo que Blue lo intentaba pararle para darle las instrucciones pertinentes para la siguiente parte de la operación.

– Deja de quejarte como una niñita Greeny – A Blue le pareció ver como Green mascullaba algo para sí mismo. Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida antes de quedar seria de forma repentina – Ahora lo que debes hacer es unirte a ellos y ser tu mismo.

Ser él mismo.

Estaba obligado a participar en una situación incómoda movida por ideas que él no compartía – por más que se viera forzado a apoyarla – y debía ser él mismo.

Tenía su gracia.

– _¿Ser yo mismo? Es tu plan absurdo, podrías dar más detalles – _Protestó el entrenador en un intento de sonsacarle más información a la chica.

– Muy listo, suerte Charizard cascarrabias – Se mofó sin poder evitar reírse levemente – Corto y fuera – Finalizó antes de dar por acabada la conversación y que la pantalla se fundiera a negro.

En otro punto muy cercano de la ciudad había dejado a un chico confundido y sin saber qué hacer.

(…)

Green tomó aire por enésima vez sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que charlaba animosamente en un sentada en un banco. La conversación transcurría de forma normal, Red contaba emocionado sus experiencias y Yellow se limitaba a asentir y a hacer pequeños comentarios que iban acompañados por un rubor de sus mejillas.

Lo cierto era que le daba pena interrumpirlos, pero miedo le daba de conocer cuál sería la reacción de Blue en caso de que ignorara sus instrucciones, las cuáles habían sido todo menos precisas. Y eso le preocupaba. Si Blue había confiado tanto en lo que podría hacer siendo él mismo, sería porque ella tomaría cartas en el asunto o que lo que él iría a hacer era tan tremendamente obvio que incluso antes de que él mismo pudiera saber lo que haría Blue ya lo sabía de antemano. Realmente no sabía que opción le desagradaba más.

Decidió apartar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y caminó decidido hasta su objetivo. Improvisaría.

– ¡Green! – Se percató Red de su presencia antes de que llegara junto a ellos.

Tras una ronda de saludos a cada uno Green finalmente pudo sentarse junto a ellos e integrarse en la conversación.

– Green-san, habíamos pensado en ir a tomar algo en una pastelería que hay aquí al lado, ¿te apetece venir con nosotros? – Ofreció amablemente la pequeña al castaño.

El chico estuvo a punto de rechazarlo cuando recordó que eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer para estar junto a ellos. Para algo se había tomado la molestia de convencer a su abuelo para que examinara los pokémon de Red justo ese día y para algo había perdido ya tanto tiempo durante aquel día.

_Green, tienes la cabeza en otra parte._

– Vale – Asintió levemente mientras se levantaba a la vez que los otros dos.

Green aprovechó este instante para mirar directamente los rostros de ambos chicos, encontrando en sus expresiones algo que le sorprendió – aunque obviamente no lo manifestara –. Llevaba muchos años ya conociendo a ambos, y por eso sabía ya a la perfección como eran sus gestos cuando algo les molestaba o se sentían incómodos. Por eso, cuando notó que Red suspiraba con la mirada algo caída y Yellow apartaba la mirada suspirando al unísono, cayó en la cuenta de que quizás Blue tenía razón. Aunque por el momento, tan sólo quizás.

(…)

– ¿Puedo probarlo?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Red un ligero rubor volvió a adornar, una vez más, el rostro de Yellow. Ahora que los observaba tan detenidamente Green parecía apreciar al fin todos los pequeños detalles que hacían ver como se sentía cada uno, pero los sonrojos de Yellow eran algo en lo que no hacía falta fijarse mucho para notarlos. La sanadora era una chica tímida, increíblemente tímida, por eso al hablar con cualquier persona – y al aguantar los comentarios picantes de Blue o Gold, pero eso era ya otra historia – no podía evitar que su cara se asemejará a una baya tamate. Pero por alguna razón aquel día la notaba más roja que nunca, por extraño que eso pudiera parecer – y sonar –.

– C-Claro – Respondió la rubia sonriendo levemente y acercando su pedazo de pastel al luchador, quién con su cuchara le arrebató un poco de su postre para llevárselo a la boca – ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó tímida a lo que Red asintió con energía.

– ¡Muchízimo! – Respondió aún masticando el postre y provocando la risa de Yellow.

Y justo enfrente de ellos, sentado en una silla de la misma mesa, se encontraba Green, quién pocas veces se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Esto le demostraba que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero de ahí a que estuvieran enamorados uno del otro faltaba bastante. En el largo rato que había pasado con ellos, a excepción de pequeños gestos que bien podrían haber sido causados por otra razón que él ignoraba, no había nada que confirmara las sospechas – la firme idea – que poseía Blue sobre su romance. Y Green ya empezaba a cansarse de estar en tal situación.

– Red-san... ¿puedo probar el tuyo? – Preguntó la chica con timidez al mayor.

– Claro – Respondió Red acercándole un pedazo de pastel en su cuchara a la boca de Yellow – ¡Di "aaaaaa"! – La chica abrió la boca sonrojada por la acción del campeón, finalmente tragando el dulce postre que este le ofrecía.

Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Si Blue le había dicho que se entrometiera en su relación, lo que había ocurrido era que la relación de Red y Yellow le había pasado a él por encima. Allí estaba, con los dos pasando de él olímpicamente y haciendo cosas que harían que Blue los declarara novios al instante – aunque conociendo a la chica seguro los estaba observando en aquel momento –.

Así que sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, harto de aquella situación en la que él sobraba y de la que no se podía librar, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

– ¡Declaraos vuestro amor de una vez! – Les gritó levantándose de golpe de su asiento y sobresaltándolos y provocándoles un gran sonrojo a ambos.

– G-Green... – Intentó empezar a hablar Red, ya que Yellow no era capaz de entonar una sola palabra, pero fue interrumpido por el líder de Ciudad Verde.

– Seré claro, Blue no me dejará irme y dejaros tranquilo hasta que logre que os declaréis – Continuó más calmado, dejando a Red balbuceando mil cosas sin sentido.

Lo que podría haber sido un silencio completamente incómodo, con Green mirando a los otros dos con absoluta seriedad, Red intentando hablar sin éxito y Yellow demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada como para decir nada acabó solucionándose de una forma tan inesperada que hasta Blue, que los observaba sin perder detalle desde el interior del local y que había barajado millones de posibilidades, se sorprendió de aquello.

– Sí Red-san, tú me gustas – Habló Yellow tomando una expresión seria que bien podría haberle hecho competencia a la de Green.

– Y-yo y-o... t-t-tú también m-e... m-e gustas – Consiguió pronunciar Red instantes antes de que Blue llegara corriendo desde su escondite arrebatándole a la situación todo el encanto que puediera tener.

– ¡Al fin! – Gritó atrayendo en un abrazo a los dos chicos, sobresaltándolos en el acto – ¡Greeny eres geni...! ¿Green? – Preguntó al ver vacío el tercer asiento de la mesa.

Pero para entonces Green ya se alejaba caminando lentamente en dirección a su hogar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

_Buen trabajo, Charizard cascarrabias._

(…)

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Y es tu culpa, la ventana estaba abierta.

Green llevaba todo el camino de vuelta a casa deseando estar tranquilo y sin la molestia de nadie más durante el resto del día. Pero cuando entró en su habitación y encontró a Blue sentada encima de su cama hojeando uno de sus libros supo que aquello sería absolutamente imposible.

– Chica ruidosa... ¿vas a decirme para qué has venido? – Preguntó plantándose justo enfrente de ella y mirándola algo molesto.

– ¿Necesito una razón? – Preguntó divertida – Quería dejar a los dos tortolitos solos... y felicitarte por tu buen trabajo – Dijo antes de levantarse y abrazar a Green, quién no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo – En el fondo eres una persona muy dulce Green Oak... tanto como un pastel – finalizó comenzando a reír, apoyándose en el hombro del chico.

– Muy en el fondo – Respondió Green correspondiendo el abrazo a duras penas, sin poder dejar escapar una risa. Blue era una persona que podía pasar de sacarle de quicio a hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas en un instante como nadie más sabía hacerlo.

Y por eso, y aunque no estaba en sus planes, nada le agradó más que pasar aquella tarde con la chica ruidosa.

Su chica ruidosa.

(...)

Sí, me quedó muy OldRival ^^U

Espero que te haya gustado Crys, y me disculpo si está raro, pero me he dado cuenta de que escribir Special no es lo mío xD Aún así creo que puede que merezca review (por intentarlo no pierdo nada) (?)

**Pearl.**


End file.
